


Everything's Changed

by mysuppressedfeelings



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Medical Trauma, Nuns, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysuppressedfeelings/pseuds/mysuppressedfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patsy and Delia, after the accident, coming to terms with their new way of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Patsy had found it difficult, nay, she had found it impossible to contemplate her existence since the tragedy. Her Delia was gone. The point was as simple as that, but it wasn’t so simple that she could comprehend its meaning. Her little Welsh fireball had tumbled head first to the road and had awoken a timid and shy being. The first time Patsy went to visit her was the most nervous and scared she had been since the passing of her mother and sister in that dreadful camp. Despite the clean and disinfected surroundings of The London, Patsy was immediately transported back to the camp the second she saw Delia lying in a bed that enveloped her small frame. The same nausea, the same fear and the same anguish all rushed back.

“Delia?” Patsy tentatively asked.

The blank look that answered the question chilled Patsy straight to her core.

“It’s me Delia. It’s Patsy, Patsy Mount.”

The little voice that replied was not Delia, it was the voice of a woman who had all her memories and feelings harshly stripped from her. It was a scared child breaking free from her mouth in an attempt to scrape her mind back together.

“Hello? I’m sorry but who are you? Are you one of the nurses?”

“Yes I am a nurse but I don’t work here,” choked Patsy, “I’m your friend. I wanted to come and see you were alright, you gave me such a scare.” Patsy reached for Delia’s bruised hand and felt part of her soul die as Delia flinched and pulled her hand away.

“It’s me Deels…Patsy…We’re good friends. Please remember who I am,” pleaded Patsy.

At that moment Delia’s eyes rolled back into her head and her body tensed. The bed began to shake violently in response to the fitting figure it held. The nurse on duty rushed towards the bed space and told Patsy to leave. The doctor was called. Patsy was forced from the room. No explanation given. Through the small sliver of space at the window, Patsy glimpsed the love of her life be held down in an attempt to stop her injuring herself.

Her mind was racing, trying to analyse the events in front of her when she was startled from her thoughts with the gentle touch of a hand on her shoulder. Patsy jumped at the physical contact. She turned round to see a small lady with a familiar face. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She looked exhausted. Delia’s mother, it had to be.

“She keeps taking these spells…seizures…that’s what the Doctors call them. We don’t know how long they’re going to last or if they will ever disappear. Nobody will tell us anything.” She sobbed, “You must be Patsy. Delia’s told us so much about you.”

Patsy’s heart skipped a beat: had Delia told her parents about them? Did Delia’s mother understand the grief that racked the tall figure that stood in front of her? Was there acceptance awaiting their relationship in a small village in Wales? Patsy’s face began to turn red with excitement at the thought. The euphoria was short lived as Delia’s mother continued, “She loves helping you with the Scouts every week.”

Trying to remain composed and calm whilst talking to Mrs Busby had been too much to ask. Her eyes welled up and she started to choke on her words when it became clear Delia was headed back to Wales in the very near future. How could she cope without her love and confident presence? Surely Patsy would crumble. Startling Mrs Busby from her string of conversation, Patsy barged past her and strode out of the hospital as fast as her long legs would carry her. Nobody could see her cry, nobody at all. The one person that could comfort her was the one that was causing the rush of emotion to stream from Patsy’s eyes.

Patsy reached the flat and collapsed, the weight of the situation pressing down on her. Forcing herself to stand up, Patsy made her way to the window and began to scrub with bleach and cloth until the window sparkled. The rest of the flat was pristine in only a few hours of emotionally charged cleaning. The tears falling from Patsy’s eyes soon mixed with the water that cleaned the surfaces. She put everything she had into making the flat worthy of Delia and her memory. She gave it her all.

At first light, as the sun shone through the chrysanthemums sat on the windowsill, Patsy dragged her broken body and mind from the carpet. A futile attempt at composure was made as she shut the door firmly behind her. Pressing the keys to her lips she softly whispered, “My Deels, I will love you with everything I have for as long as I live.”

Following the rare expression of public emotion Patsy posted the keys through the door: a door that was never to be ventured through again. The memories, albeit short lived, were the happiest of Patsy’s life. The door symbolised the whole of her relationship with Delia. Her Deels. The door was the ultimate protection for their forbidden relationship. Away from prying eyes they had been as one. The first time Patsy had ever felt truly comfortable in herself. That was no longer to be the case.

Patsy sighed and slowly made her way back to Nonnatus House, fighting tears at the thought of the sympathy and concern of her friends that awaited her return. She wanted to run the opposite direction and just not stop. But she couldn’t. That’s not something Patience Mount would do. Delia wouldn’t have allowed her to…


	2. Chapter 2

Patsy pushed open the door to Nonnatus House with an incredibly heavy heart. Trixie was sat waiting on the steps nervously in anticipation of her arrival. She jumped up and cocooned Patsy in a warm hug. The tightness of the hug was startling due to her slight stature and dainty appearance.

“Oh, Patsy! I’ve been so worried. How’s Delia? Do you want to go to the kitchen? The Sisters are waiting on you for an update. Oh, actually do you want me just to sneak you upstairs because I can imagine you do not want the third degree right now?” The questions came too quick and fast for Patsy to answer.

Before she knew where she was, Patsy was sat at the large kitchen table giving a report on Delia’s condition to the crowd of nuns and midwives that surrounded her. She could hear her voice speaking but didn’t believe it was hers, as if having some out of body experience, looking down on the scene from above. No emotion broke into her voice, she couldn’t allow it to, or she might not be able to hold back the waves that were building up steadily in her mind. 

Thankfully the crowd dispersed rather quickly, the mothers of Poplar wouldn’t wait for anyone, no matter the personal afflictions of the dutiful midwives. Soon it was just her and Trixie. Patsy was glad as the two of them had become masters of hiding their emotions and feelings from one another over the past few months. However, the look of concern and compassion in Trixie’s eyes was hard to ignore, so in an attempt to escape any conversation, Patsy excused herself from the table and climbed her way up to her room.

On opening the door, Patsy found the boxes that littered the room were filled with the hope and comfort that moving in with Delia had brought; only a mere 24 hours before. Now they were the reminder that Patsy didn’t need; one of many which she had to suppress. With a scream of anguish, Patsy picked up a box of clothes and launched it the length of the room, scattering the contents over the floor. She kicked and trampled the boxes, punctuating each movement with a raw, piercing cry of desperation.

Trixie heard the commotion from the bike shed where she’d gone after the tense silence of breakfast. She threw down her bike and abandoned her equipment. Running as fast as she could, she burst through the door of Nonnatus and sprinted up the stairs two at a time. On arriving at their shared bedroom Trixie’s face was flushed and she was panting heavily. None of that mattered: what mattered was helping her friend. Her dearest Patsy. Trixie had to be there to support her in her most desperate time of need.

In her breakdown Patsy accidently threw a box that narrowly missed Trixie’s head as she made her way to comfort her roommate. Trixie once again enveloped Patsy with a hug that made the two of them slump to the floor in each others arms. Trixie and Patsy cried together in joint grief.

“You love her, don’t you?” asked Trixie, although she already knew the answer.

The slight nod that Pasty returned was one of the most difficult admissions she had ever had to make. However, right there, in that moment, the motion carried such power that part of the secret burden Patsy had been carrying for so long, was lifted from her shoulders. Maybe, just maybe, the load was better shared.

“Don’t you worry Patsy; your secret is safe with me. I want to help you through this. I want to be a friend.” Trixie had the most serious expression on her face as she spoke.

The relief of these words caused Patsy to hold Trixie as close as she had once held Delia. Patsy sobbed into the blonde girls shoulder until she ran dry of tears. She never once looked up from her friend’s shoulder. Not even when Barbara joined them after a night riddled with the joy of child birth.

The three girls sat in silence, Barbara understanding the situation from the mouthed words that Trixie passed over the head of the red-haired woman she held. With Patsy and Trixie sat on the floor against the wall, Barbara positioned herself sat on the other side of Patsy, leaning against the bed. Her hand reached over starting off on Patsy’s shoulder, until it found itself wrapped in the tight grasp of her slender hand.

Patsy clung on tightly to her friends, sobbing with the love and comfort she felt from their presence. The girls remained united like this until the blissful comfort of sleep washed over each of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Patsy woke up to the gentle stroke of Trixie’s hand through her hair. The pressure of Barbara’s head on her legs became noticeable, and quite painful, after only a few seconds of waking from slumber. The three girls picked themselves up off the floor and retreated to their daily business, silently. There was no need for words. The new bonds of trust linked them solidly and it was a beautiful feeling.

On arrival at breakfast, there was no comment from the Sisters about their absence over the past 24 hours. Sister Mary Cynthia, unknown to the sleeping girls, had entered their room in search for someone to help with the district round. However on finding the girls sleeping soundly, for what was the first time in months, she had decided against disturbing them. This, in turn, led her to work the round herself and then proceed to battle through her original rota on the nightshift. Nobody except Sister Mary Cynthia knew of the girl’s whereabouts for the day, with everyone else assuming that they had undertaken their original roles.

The exhaustion was easy to see on Sister Mary Cynthia’s face, the girls helped her up to her room following breakfast and thanked her profusely. Returning downstairs the girls vowed to get the Sister a special thank you gift prior to the end of the day. Each of the girls packed their equipment and headed towards the bikes. Patsy couldn’t believe the kindness of the Sister and was humbled by the fact that she had protected her without a thought for her own well-being.

Patsy had to speak to her. So on the pretence of having forgotten a bottle of milk of magnesia for a heartburn-suffering expectant mother, Patsy made her way back into Nonnatus House, bidding Barbara and Trixie farewell on the steps. Climbing the stairs softly, Patsy changed her mind at least twenty times. She couldn’t do this. Telling the girls is different, but telling Sister Mary Cynthia could be a disastrous idea. Before Patsy knew where she was or what she was doing, she knocked softly on the Sister’s bedroom door and entered.

“Sister Mary Cynthia?” Patsy tentatively enquired, “I want to give you an explanation. I owe you at least that much.”

“Oh, Patsy, there’s no need. I’ve already told you, I was relieved to see you sleeping so peacefully. I can hear your sobs through the walls most nights. I’ve been awfully worried about you.” Sister Mary Cynthia explained, sitting up in her bed.

“I understand Sister; however you showed me a great deal of empathy and friendship with your actions. I want to return the sentiment,” Patsy took a deep breath; “I’m…I’m just so upset by what has happened to Delia. She was my best friend, I’d known her for years, and to see her lying in the hospital bed in such a state has left me much more shaken than I care to admit.” Patsy’s heart sank with her inability to tell Sister Mary Cynthia the complete truth. She heard the words tumbling from her mouth faster than she could think about what she was saying. The admission of weakness was a new concept for Patsy; she’d always been strong…always been composed.

“Patsy, dearest, I can’t imagine how difficult this past few days has been for you. You and Delia have been so close over the past few months. Losing part of a friend in the way that you have is unimaginably horrible. It doesn’t take a genius to see that you care for her,” the Sister smiled a sympathetic smile, “I’m happy that you have finally found a reason to smile over the last few months being around Delia, she’s a lovely woman. There is hope for her full recovery yet.”

Something is the Sister’s eyes made Patsy feel like she knew more about the situation than she was going to admit to. However, Patsy shook off the idea and blamed the feeling on paranoia. Sister Mary Cynthia continued, “If you need anything at all, Patsy, I’m here for you. We at Nonnatus House, we’re a family. You are integral to that. We love you.”

“Thank you Sister,” Patsy choked out the words, stooped and hugged the Sister, “I’m sorry to have interrupted your sleep.” Patsy hurriedly left the room before she became so overwhelmed by compassion that she broke down into tears again.

Walking back down the stairs to her bike and on to her morning rounds, Patsy had a slight smile on her face. The first genuine one since Delia had ended up in The London. Not the strained, brave face she had become accustomed to wearing but a natural smile. It felt foreign on her face.

As Patsy climbed onto her bike and pushed off towards the mothers of Poplar, she heard her name being shouted from behind her. Sister Julienne was attempting to catch her attention.

“Yes, Sister?”

“Nurse Mount, there’s been a phone call for you. I’m glad I caught you. It’s about Miss Busby; her mother asked if you could attend The London this evening around 7pm.” Sister Julienne recited the message from the piece of paper she was holding.

Panicking, Patsy tried to calm herself before asking, “Of course…Of course I will attend. Did she happen to mention what it was regarding?” Patsy held her breath. 

“Her mother only specified that you attend. She never passed on another message.”

“Thank you Sister, if Mrs Busby telephones again please inform her that I will be there this evening.” Patsy turned round and began to cycle. Beginning to hyperventilate, Patsy’s mind was racing: What was Mrs Busby wishing to see her for? Was Delia alright? What could possibly be so urgent?

Patsy glanced at her watch. It was only 9am. Still 10 hours to wait for any explanation. The longest 10 hours of Patsy’s life.


	4. Chapter 4

To say that the day had passed slowly was an understatement. Patsy was convinced that time had stopped. Clinic hours, filled with screaming newborns and their irritable mothers, normally pass by as some of the fastest hours of the week. However, today, Patsy heard every tick of the clock as the seconds achingly passed by. Thoughts of Delia consumed her mind. She was the only thing Patsy cared about; the only person that mattered.

Returning to Nonnatus House, Patsy changed into the outfit she was going to wear to The London. The tartan slacks went perfectly with the cream blouse Delia had bought her before the accident. Next, Patsy pinned her hair up in a bun, leaving a few fiery, red locks of hair free to frame her face. Applying her make-up with the precision of a well practiced hand, Patsy took a look at the clock and found that time had given her a reprieve. At half past 6, with one final glance in the mirror and a murmured farewell to Trixie, Patsy headed down the stairs and out into the fresh autumnal evening.

Patsy traced the path to The London in a daze, her mind flying through every possible reason why she would have been summoned. For once her long legs betrayed her and caused her to be at her destination a mere 10 minutes later. Her face was flushed due to the exertion of walking with such haste. Patsy pulled out a cigarette from her bag and lit it. The first draw she saw her body relax, the smell of smoke reminding her of the woman who lay in one of the beds in the hospital behind her. For a moment Patsy felt calm. She stubbed out the cigarette with the tip of her shoe, inhaled a deep breath and entered through the hospital doors to meet her fate.

On arrival at Delia’s room, Patsy peered through the window to find her sleeping in the bed, apparently alone. Patsy crept into the room and sat silently next to the sleeping figure. Tears began to slowly fall from her eyes and make dark spots on her trousers. She reached for a tissue on the bedside table, accidently nudging the bed Delia lay in. Delia’s eyes opened and blinked, adjusting to the light. Turning her head to the right she saw the red-haired beauty beside her.

“Where’s my Mam?” Delia enquired looking confused by the change of bedside companion.

“I don’t know I’m sorry Deels. She asked for me to meet her here,” Patsy reassured, “I’m sure she won’t be long.”

Knowing better than to reach her hand over to comfort Delia, Patsy clasped them in front of her. She couldn’t take the pain of rejection again.

“You called me Deels. Why is that?” Delia asked.

“Oh I’m sorry, it’s just that is what I used to call you before the accident. Like a nickname. You called me Pats in return. Short for Patsy, see?” The explanation was met with silence as Delia deciphered this new information.

“I know my name. It’s Delia Busby. I know I had an accident but I don’t know how. I know I grew up in Pembroke, which is in…” Delia stammered. Her tongue searched for the name. Panicking, Delia began to sob. Looking at Patsy through frustrated tears, her eyes begged for help.

“Wales…” Patsy whispered. Her emotions overtook her and she stood, cocooning Delia in a protective hug. 

“Yes, Wales,” Delia drew a stuttering breath into Patsy’s shoulder. “Wales…how could I forget? Stupid, stupid girl.” Shaking her head, Delia buried herself deeper into the hug, not understanding how this stranger could feel so comfortable to her. Each inhalation brought in a faint scent of perfume with an even fainter undertone of bleach. Without knowing why, Delia’s mouth formed the smallest curve of a smile. The effort it took was tremendous but to Delia for some reason it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Patsy sat on the edge of the bed still holding the trembling Delia, stroking her hair in a slow steady rhythm. Patsy thought back to the time, not so long ago, when the roles were reversed. Delia was always the strong one, the confident one, the one who Patsy could lean on.

“That was before, this is now”, Patsy thought, “Delia needs me more than I need her. I will be her rock. I will begin to repay her for all she has done for me.”

The footsteps outside the room forced the girls apart. With the hug broken, Pasty sat back in her seat and re-clasped her hands in an effort to stop them shaking. That was the closest she had been to Delia since everything had happened. Delia’s face held a bemused expression whilst she attempted to sit up in the bed as her mother entered the room.

“Miss Mount, thank you for coming.” Mrs Busby’s voice was warm but her eyes were tired. Spending everyday day in the hospital was taking its toll.

“Please, call me Patsy. I’m intrigued as to why you asked to see me.” Patsy stood up regaining composure, hoping that Mrs Busby hadn’t realised the intimacy of the moment she had disturbed.

“Patsy,” Delia’s mother began, “I asked you here to discuss the progression of Delia’s treatment. With you being a nurse I would greatly appreciate your input. I also know that you and Delia were good friends before the accident. She normally dislikes children with a passion, so it must have taken a lot of persuading to have her come and help you at Scouts each week.”

Patsy allowed a faint laugh to escape her mouth, “It took a bit of convincing, but I won her round in the end.” Patsy’s eyes sparkled with the memory and she flicked a quick look in Delia’s direction. She found her Welsh love staring straight at her, piercing her with her blue eyes.

“The doctors feel that the best course of action is to take Delia back to Wales and to allow her to recover in her home environment. They believe that this will allow for some of her memories to return. Delia’s father and I are, of course, more than able to bring her back home. We just wanted another opinion on the matter. Delia was always such an opinionated girl and I wanted to ask someone who knew her well enough to realise this. I wanted to be sure I was doing the best for my child, you see? What do you think Patsy?”

Mrs Busby posed the question and Patsy’s immediate thought was to reject the idea; to keep her Delia close to her. Delia loved London; she had said so many times herself. However, the sensible part of Patsy realised that this was a selfish way to look at things. If the doctors felt that returning to Wales would help Delia the most, then that was what had to happen.

“If the doctors have stated that this is the best plan, then I am inclined to have to agree with them.” Patsy’s face remained expressionless but she hoped that the faint quiver of her words hadn’t betrayed her true feelings on the matter. The words tasted like acid in her mouth.

Mrs Busby looked pleased with this outcome. Turning towards her daughter she spoke softly, “You hear that cariad? You’re coming home with me and your father.”

Patsy glanced in Delia’s direction, their eyes met in the middle. Delia didn’t acknowledge her mothers statement and just sat staring at Patsy as if trying to figure out her darkest secrets. Her eyes pierced Patsy’s soul.

Patsy stood to leave, she shook Mrs Busby’s hand and leant down and hugged Delia one last time. “Goodbye Delia,” Patsy ached. She tried to put as much feeling as she could behind the words, “Please do keep in touch, I would really like that.”

Patsy scribbled down her address on a scrap of paper and handed it to Delia who clutched it in her hand. “Thank you Patsy…I m-mean, Pats…For everything.” The use of the nickname was foreign on Delia’s lips. The sound was both healing and painful for Patsy and she could only answer with a faint smile.

Unable to say anything, Patsy left the hospital and ran back to Nonnatus. Entering her room, she sobbed quietly trying not to wake Trixie in the adjacent bed. Patsy was glad her roommate was sleeping as she didn’t feel, in any way, able to describe the new level of pain she had fallen down to this evening.

Climbing into bed she closed her eyes and tried to shut off her heart. Thoughts raced through her head once more. They tried to make sense of the meeting. They tried to rationalise the decisions made. They tried to analyse every movement that had happened in the room. The voices in her head screamed, berated, cursed and blamed Patsy into a disturbed sleep.

Delia was leaving, and it was all because of Patsy.


	5. Chapter 5

Delia’s mind was confused. Patsy…Patsy, the name was held with such weight in her mind. How did she know her? It can’t just have been through Scouts, there was more to it than that. Her embrace had been so comfortable, so soft. Watching the redhead leave the room left Delia with an unexplainably heavy heart. For some reason, Delia didn’t feel quite as whole as she had only seconds before.

“Mam, have you met Patsy before? Do you know anything about how I came to know her?” Delia enquired, trying not to show how important the answers to the questions were to her.

“Well, cariad, she was here the night of your accident. She looked extremely shaken but she refused to leave until she knew you were alright, well as alright as you could be given the circumstances. That has been the only other time I have met her, I just figured she must know you well.” Delia’s mother looked upset, “should I not have asked her for her advice?”

“No, mam, I’m glad you did. Patsy means a lot to me, although I can’t quite figure out why.” Delia’s memories were fuzzy in front of her eyes as she tried to place Patsy into them. There was never a face, just the red hair that could belong to anyone. Her frustration must have been evident on her face.

“Don’t fret sweetie, I’m sure you’ll remember soon enough. Your childhood memories are beginning to return. It’s only a matter of time. You remember me and your dad now, so that’s progress,” her mother tried to comfort her; however her attempt did nothing to quell the search for answers that was happening in Delia’s head.

Delia’s mother stood to leave the room, “I’m heading back to the hotel, your dad and I will be here in the morning to pick you up. It’s for the best cariad,” she sighed as she saw the hurt in her daughter’s eyes. Delia always had been such a fiercely independent woman; being cooped up in The London was beginning to take its toll on her. “We’ll get through this and all being well you can get back to working here and living in London. I realise that’s what you want.”

As the door swung shut behind her mother, Delia realised the pain she must be putting her family through. She’ll not forget the look of joy when she correctly named her mam and dad for the first time after the accident. It allowed them to see a chink of light and hope at the end of an otherwise very dark tunnel. Delia just wished she could be the cause of such happiness for Patsy. The connection Delia felt with her was undeniable, but why was it there?

Delia felt into a restless sleep that was peppered with images of a red-haired woman with ruby red lips. The face became clearer as the lips moved toward Delia, pressing a line of tender kisses from her forehead, down her nose and finally finding their resting place on her mouth. They pressed down with such hunger, grinding their way into Delia’s soul, taking every bit of breath away from her. When they broke away, Delia found herself staring into the eyes of Patsy. Delia lunged forward in an effort to press her mouth against the ruby lips of her love; however Patsy’s image seemed to be fading in front of her.

Delia woke with a start as a nurse entered the room to undertake her examination for the nightshift. Delia’s breathing was laboured with the intensity of the dream she had just experienced. Oh Patsy, her dearest Patsy. Could it be true? Could this be the reason she knew the tall beauty who had visited everyday since the accident? Almost as an answer to the unspoken questions the nurse nodded her approval at Delia’s condition then left swiftly and closed the door behind her.

Delia flopped backwards onto the bed, grasping at the details of the dream as they slowly slipped away. Did Patsy just kiss her in that dream? No, she had only hugged her. No, she had only grazed her cheek with a kiss as part of a welcoming embrace. The memory slipped from her, but Delia did remember Patsy, she remembered that Patsy was her best friend. Someone she could be herself with, whatever that was. They had worked at The London together before Patsy had moved to Nonnatus for some reason. Oh, that’s right; she wanted to do midwifery which must have been the reason for the move.

Delia’s mind was connecting memories at such a speed she didn’t know what to think next: each memory tumbling into the next causing Delia to become more confused than she ever had been. 

“Patsy.” Delia said the name aloud. Without thinking, Delia stood up and grabbed the coat that hung on the back of the door and shoved her slippers onto her feet. Gripping the small slip of paper that Patsy had left with her address on it, Delia stole out through the door and ducked past the nurses’ station hoping not to be detected. She had no idea where this daring attitude had been awoken from, but what she did know was that she wanted to see Patsy. No, she needed to see Patsy.

Reaching the exit of the hospital undetected had been a stroke of luck. However now that Delia found herself outside at 3am in the dark streets of Poplar, she began to feel less confident. Stood in a nightdress that was barely covered by an anorak, with the thin covering of her slippers being all that shielded her from the harsh cold of the cobblestone streets, Delia considered turning around and crawling back into the warmth of her hospital bed. However there was a small part of her mind that refused to let her give up. This madness that she embraced made her feel more like herself than she ever had done in the days since the accident. With one last glance back at the entrance of the London, Delia took off into the dense maze that was the streets and looming tenements of Poplar.

She had to find her. She had to fix her memory. She had to find Patsy.


	6. Chapter 6

Delia walked for what felt like hours. Her legs ached and she was so cold. This was, physically, the most work she had done since the accident. Before now she had not walked any further than the couple of steps to the toilet in the hospital. Exhausted, she rested against the corner of one of the tenement blocks, attempting to catch her breath.

Ahead of her in the morning mist, Delia saw a figure moving away from her. She started to walk after them in an attempt to ask for directions. Judging by the hat the figure was wearing, they were a policeman so Delia felt safe approaching him.

“Officer? Officer?” The policeman turned around and made his way towards Delia’s outline. “Sorry to trouble you, but can you please show me the way to Nonnatus House?” Delia began to feel dizzy, “I’m afraid it’s rather urgent.”

“Madam, what are you doing out here at this time? You’re not far from Nonnatus, are you expecting?” Sergeant Noakes could see the strain etched on the young woman’s face that stood in front of him. He reached for her and hooked her arm over his shoulders and began to walk her towards Nonnatus House. The closer they got to their destination, the heavier the weight that pressed through the Sergeant’s shoulders became as Delia began to wilt under the effort of walking.

At the foot of the steps to Nonnatus, Delia collapsed and began to fit. Removing his tunic, Sergeant Noakes placed it under her head to help protect her from the unforgiving cobblestones. He turned and sprinted up the stone steps and began to pound on the front door of Nonnatus in a desperate attempt to wake one of the Sisters or midwives.

“Whatever is all this raucous about? Don’t break the door down, I’m coming, I’m coming,” chastised the irritable voice from behind the door. Sister Evangelina opened the door as Sergeant Noakes turned his attention back to the fitting figure that lay below on the street.

“Get some help Sister, this lady was asking for directions here, I imagine she is pregnant but she collapsed before I could get any more information from her. I was just so focussed on getting her to you.”

Sister Evangelina about turned and ran as fast as she could up the stairs, shouting for help. She was rewarded with the heads of her colleagues appearing from behind their bedroom doors.

“I need help; we have a collapsed expectant mother outside with Sergeant Noakes. I need someone to help him in with her and someone else needs to gather blankets and warm water,” she barked her orders to confused faces that couldn’t quite break themselves from their sleepy haze, “Quickly now!”

Trixie turned back into the room and found Patsy stood directly behind her. “I’ll help Sergeant Noakes. Patsy, you help Sister Winifred with blankets and warm water.” Sister Winifred as if on cue, burst into the room, “Ah, Sister good timing! Help Patsy, would you? Oh and you had both best grab a labour kit from the store room. Goodness only knows how this is going to go.”

Agreeing to this plan, the Sister and Patsy headed downstairs behind Trixie splitting at the bottom of the staircase. Trixie ran outside where Sergeant Noakes had managed to get the mother upright. “She’s been having a seizure, Nurse Franklin, it’s just finished. I figure we should get her inside before she’s struck with another one.”

“Good plan Sergeant,” Trixie ducked under the other side of the unconscious figure the Sergeant was holding. Together they hauled Delia upstairs and into the lounge where they were welcomed by a roaring fire, courtesy of Sister Evangelina and Sister Monica Joan.

Placing the lady on the couch closest to the fire so as to warm her up, Trixie began her examination. Brushing her hair from across her face, Trixie gasped. “Delia,” she whispered in surprise, “This is no pregnant woman Sergeant; this is Patsy’s friend that was in the car accident a few days ago. This is Delia.”

The Sisters concern grew exponentially in only a split second and Trixie doubled her already vigorous efforts to rouse the unconscious Delia. Sergeant Noakes sprinted from the room and the heavy front door crashed behind him as he ran to Doctor Turner’s house for help.

“Sister Evangelina, I think you should intercept Patsy before she walks blindly in here without realising,” Trixie couldn’t think and she was beginning to panic as she couldn’t get Delia awake. She knew how much Delia meant to Patsy, how difficult the last few days had been.

Sister Evangelina hurried from the room in search of Patsy. Sister Winifred passed her in the doorway and her mouth dropped open as she recognised the figure on the couch. Quickly, she piled blankets on the figure in front of her. She turned to join Sister Evangelina in the hunt for Patsy and collided with the nurse, sending delivery apparatus and sterile equipment scattering across the floor.

“Deary me Sister, what has gotten you so worked up? Quickly now, help me gather these things. We had better go and get another set of sterile equipment, I’m sure I saw some in the cupboard.”

“Patsy,” whispered the Sister without making any attempt to bend down and help. The concern and fear in her whispered word startled Patsy. She stopped in her tracks.

Looking up inquisitively at her friend who stood above her shrouded in holy garments, Patsy could see tears forming in her eyes. She then looked past her and saw Trixie, wide-eyed and stressed, her normally perfect blonde hair was loose and messy around her face as she worked with vigour to rouse the figure on the couch. It was only then that Patsy listened to what Trixie was saying.

“Delia? Come on Delia, wake up. Delia, you’re safe. You’re at Nonnatus.” Her voice was full of panic.

“Delia?!” Patsy’s voice came out somewhere between a shriek and a scream. She sprang forward, accidently knocking Sister Winifred out of the way in her haste. She slid to a halt next to Delia’s head. “Delia! Delia, wake up. Delia, please. Delia, I can’t do this without you. Delia.” The tears streaming from her face landed on Delia’s cheek, slowly tracking their way down her perfect Welsh features, as though she was crying with Patsy.

Delia coughed, and her eyes flickered open. Patsy sobbed with relief. With only Trixie and Sister Winifred as witness, Patsy pressed her lips to every inch of Delia’s face. She whispered in her ear, soft words of comfort. Pulling her up to sit, Patsy hugged her tight and joined her on the couch. At that moment, Doctor Turner burst into the room followed by the Sisters who had been stood outside the closed door so as not to crowd poor Delia.

“Hello Doc,” said Delia with a lopsided smile on her face, “sorry to have gotten you out your bed so early.” Patsy laughed, despite the seriousness of the situation. The Sisters let out sighs of relief at the sound of Delia’s voice. They turned to leave the room and Trixie joined them to give Delia privacy with the Doctor. Patsy didn’t move at all.

Doctor Turner needed to carry out a full examination of Delia. “Nurse Mount, would you mind moving out of the way so I can examine Miss Busby?” Doctor Turner asked as he extracted his stethoscope from his bag.

“No, Patsy, don’t leave me,” cried Delia, gripping on tightly to the pyjamas Patsy wore.

“Don’t worry Delia, I won’t be far away. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” The glint of determination in Patsy’s eyes that followed the statement relaxed Delia; she sighed and resigned herself to yet another examination. She never once took her eyes off of Patsy. Her business like stance was beautiful; she struck quite the silhouette against the fire burning behind her.

“There doesn’t seem to be any damage done other than the seizures we already knew about. Miss Busby, did you take your medications this evening before making a jailbreak from the hospital?” Doctor Turner enquired.

“Well, em, no,” confessed Delia, she blushed with embarrassment at the horrified look Patsy shot at her. “I-I just left, without really thinking anything through. I’m so sorry Pats.”

Patsy knew Delia had only used her nickname in an attempt to break through her icy exterior, and it worked. The words melted a path straight through to her heart. Patsy reassured Delia she would be back and headed from the room to find Trixie. She found her sat on the stairs. Giving her a hug, Patsy sat down beside her.

“Would you please do me a favour Trixie?”

“Of course I will, what do you need?” Trixie straightened herself out, paying full attention.

“Can you please telephone The London and inform them that the patient from Ward 4 who has gone missing, Miss Delia Busby, is safe and well with us at Nonnatus House. Please ask them to have some of her seizure medications ready for pick up at 9am and inform them that she will no longer be requiring the bed with them. Tell them that despite the rules, someone from here will be picking up the medications. If they put up a fight please remind them that they allowed a vulnerable patient to walk out of the hospital unnoticed. Anything could have happened!” Patsy shuddered at the thought.

Trixie looked taken aback by Patsy’s anger, but ultimately she was unsurprised. She comforted Patsy. “Nothing happened. That is what we have to focus on at the moment. Delia is safe and she is with friends. Is that all you would like for me to pass on?”

“Yes please Trixie. Oh, actually please also inform them that when her mother attends the ward she is to be directed here,” Patsy took a deep breath and exhaled in a determined fashion. “There is no way I’m letting Delia go back to Wales.”

Patsy had already come so close to losing Delia, not just once, but twice. She wasn’t giving anyone, or anything, the chance to part them again.


	7. Chapter 7

Patsy re-entered the room where Delia lay, bidding Trixie goodnight. Doctor Tuner had left some time ago and since then, Delia had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful. The glow of the fire basked her face in a soft light that illuminated her face, but made her black hair seem even darker. Patsy had never seen such a beautiful sight. The relief of having Delia close to her and knowing that she was safe was overwhelming; it made the scene in front of Patsy even sweeter.

Softly crossing the room and gently kneeling once again at Delia’s head, Patsy slowly caressed her face. Her skin was so smooth and the soft breaths she expelled made a faint whistling sound as they left her mouth. Her body was curled up tight under the pile of blankets she clutched to her chest as a reminder of what had been a desperate attempt to gather warmth. She looked so peaceful.

Planting a soft kiss on Delia’s forehead Patsy stood to leave but as she turned to go, Delia’s hand grasped her arm gently. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

“Well hello there my little adventurer,” Patsy teased in a low voice as she turned round and looked down at Delia. “You sure do know how to give me a fright,” she chastised while lowering herself down to place a loving kiss on Delia’s lips. Delia sighed as they broke apart.

“I am so sorry Patsy. I just, I just needed to see you.” Delia took a deep breath. “You were in my dream. I knew that there was more to us than just friendship.”

Delia felt Patsy’s finger lace through hers, the soft stroke of her thumb across the back of her hand reassured Delia that she was right: there was more to Patsy than what she had been able to admit to.

“Well sweetheart, I think that is a story for another night. Right now I want you to get some rest. You’ve had a horrendous ordeal, however well intentioned it had begun.” Patsy raised one eyebrow and pursed her lips, sending Delia’s stomach into a procession of somersaults.

“I think you should get upstairs to one of the spare rooms. Sister Winifred has made up one of the beds for you.”

“Oh Pats, I’m just so tired. I don’t think I’ll be able to make it upstairs. Can I not just stay here? I’m so comfortable and warm,” Delia pleaded with her eyes wide in a weak attempt to convince the stern face in front of her.

“Well if you don’t think you’ll manage I’m sure the Sisters won’t mind you staying down here. I’ll leave the fire on to keep you warm.” Patsy said. “The toilet is just down the hall,” Patsy explained as she began to move towards the door. She must get back to her room or there would be rumours spread about her and Delia’s relationship.

“Patsy…” Delia whispered.

“Yes Deels?”

“Won’t you stay with me?” Delia’s face peered over the bundle of covers and for the first time ever, Patsy could see she was scared. Arriving at this new place, unconscious and waking up surrounded by strange faces couldn’t have been how Delia had expected their reunion to have played out.

“Just because Delia remembers who I am, doesn’t mean that she remembers everything,” Patsy reminded herself. “She must be terrified; my poor, little Delia.”

“Do you want me to?” Patsy asked, praying for only one answer.

“Yes please, I-I am just not sure about a lot of things at the moment.” Her strong façade was crumbling. “I need you.”

Patsy’s heart soared and ached at the same time. Delia’s confidence was almost non-existent. Patsy would have to be confident for her; for both of them. Patsy walked towards Delia and grabbed a blanket off the pile and sat down in the chair opposite, trying to get comfortable.

“Patsy…” Delia’s voice came once again from beneath the blankets, “I need you closer.”

Patsy stood up slowly, without need for an additional prompt, she watched Delia push herself up to sit, allowing Patsy to sit on the couch where her head had been. Delia then rested herself down, her head placed in Patsy’s lap.

“That’s better,” sighed Delia contentedly.

Patsy stroked Delia’s hair until she heard her breathing become slower and deeper. The gentle whistling sound returned and it was music to Patsy’s ears. The feeling of Delia’s hand on Patsy’s thigh was invigorating. It was as though, even in her confused mind, Delia was still trying to protect her. Eventually, despite the unconventional sleeping position, Patsy drifted into the most wonderful sleep she had ever had.

Delia was safe. Delia was remembering. Delia could still be Patsy’s once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Patsy woke up with the light of dawn streaming in through the large windows of Nonnatus House. She refused to open her eyes. The heaviness of Delia’s head on her lap and the warmth of their interlaced fingers were feelings that were just too beautiful to disturb. She sat there working the kinks out of her neck without moving too much so as not to break the moment. Patsy felt at peace. She felt at home.

Delia stirred in her lap. Looking down she found Delia’s eyes trained on her own. They smiled at each other and Patsy lent down and pressed her ruby red lips against Delia’s. Delia flashed back to the dream she had the night before that had fuelled her mission to Nonnatus. The déjà vu was uncanny and she smiled into Patsy’s kiss.

Sitting up, Delia felt woozy; she found it difficult to remain upright. Patsy hooked her arm over her shoulder and helped her to her feet. Slowly they walked their way to the stairs. The pair bumped into Sister Winifred on her way to morning prayers. The Sister stopped and hooked Delia’s other arm over her shoulder and the three women made their way up stairs to the spare room. On their arrival, they laid Delia down on the bed and covered her up with sheets. Patsy bid her farewell but promised to return soon with her medications. Delia appeared comforted with this reassurance and fell asleep quickly. This was a trait that had been present since the accident, caused by the trauma to her head, the doctors had said.

Retreating from the room, Patsy avoided the gaze of Sister Winifred. She had forgotten the Sister had been present in the room when Delia had awoken from her seizure. She had seen everything.

“Sister…” Patsy began, but was stunned when Sister Winifred just smiled reassuringly at her.

“Patsy, I am happy that you are happy. Delia is a lovely girl. I won’t tell anyone.” Sister Winifred promised, “I see how much you care for her. Love is love, even between a woman and another woman. I can see that clearly with you both.”

Patsy couldn’t bring herself to say anything. Sister Winifred embraced her in a hug. Her open-mindedness had been a reaction that Patsy could never have imagined. Patsy stood still when she was released from the contact.

“T-thank you, Sister,” was all Patsy could say.

Sister Winifred smile once more and headed down to join the others for prayer. Patsy headed back to the room she shared with Trixie and found it empty. She must have been called out to a labour after the events that had originally woken her.

“Poor girl will be exhausted when she gets in,” thought Patsy. She made a mental note to hide some breakfast for her, well out of the reach of the roving fingers of Sister Monica Joan.

Patsy put on her uniform and went downstairs for breakfast. After finding a suitable hiding place for the bacon and scone for Trixie she left a note on her bed with its whereabouts. Gathering her equipment from the preparation room, Patsy packed everything onto her bike and headed out on her rounds. The image of Delia sleeping was never far from her mind.

After finishing with the most urgent visits of the day, Patsy headed to The London. Following a quick cigarette, taken in an attempt to mask the rage that reared its head every time she thought of Delia leaving undetected, she climbed the stairs and walked towards the nurse’s station of Ward 4. Patsy’s presence commanded attention no matter where she went, but specifically being in the hospital wearing her uniform, all eyes were on her.

“Excuse me? I am here to collect the medication for Miss Delia Busby. I believe my colleague telephoned you last night and explained that she will not be returning to your care.” Patsy’s tone made it clear that she was not to be disagreed with, and her calm appearance was deceived by the white knuckles evident on her hands where she clutched her bag and hat tightly.

“Oh, yes. Here are the medications. I would also like to inform you that the nurse on the nightshift has been reprimanded for allowing an escape. Although I was asked to speak to you by the medical staff; they believe Miss Busby should return here for further observation,” the nurse on duty began.

Not wanting to hear any excuses, Patsy interrupted, “I can assure you that Miss Busby will not be returning, no matter what the doctors here may ask you to pass on to me. She is safe with us, there is 24 hour observation and she is with friends. If you have any concerns regarding her safety I advise that you telephone the police and have her forcibly brought back, because that is the only way that is going to happen.” Patsy drew in an angry breath. “However, seeing as it was a police sergeant who found her on the street, I feel they may agree with my viewpoint on the matter of where Miss Busby is safest being!”

Patsy snatched the medications, stormed out the ward and down to her bike which she wrenched from the bike rack. She climbed on and took off at a quick pace towards Nonnatus House.

On arrival back, Patsy’s rage had quelled enough for her to calm her breathing and heart rate. “How dare they insinuate that Delia is not safe at Nonnatus? Do they not understand that she is with friends? She is in the safest place she could ever be.” Patsy muttered in disbelief under her breath as she headed into the kitchen.

She grabbed some food for herself and made up a plate with something for Delia to eat as well. As a little extra flourish, Patsy grabbed a small vase and placed a small chrysanthemum flower in it which she had acquired from the garden. She placed the vase on the tray with Delia’s food and made her way upstairs. Patsy knocked softly on the door to Delia’s room as she entered.

“Time for some lunch sleepy head,” Patsy teased, “come on sweetheart, time to wake up.” Patsy froze when she lifted her eyes from the tray she was precariously balancing in one hand, whilst struggling with the door. Delia wasn’t alone in the room.

“Hello, Mr and Mrs Busby,” gulped Patsy, “I see that you got the message from the hospital; I’m glad you found your way here on their directions.”


	9. Chapter 9

Delia was sat on the bed trying to mask her laughter at the look on Patsy’s face as she’d entered the room to find that they were not alone. The stunned look was only present for a split second before Patsy’s usual composed demeanour overtook and her face regained a neutral expression for the greeting.

“Yes, we were very shocked to learn of Delia’s whereabouts. The hospital seemed extremely shaken, they had even sent out search parties to look for Delia.” Mrs Busby’s tone was not a warm one. She turned her back on Patsy after finishing the sentence.

“Now, darling, all that we should focus on is that Delia is safe,” reassured Mr Busby, “are you feeling alright cariad?” He asked Delia.

“Yes, dad, I feel better now. The Sisters here have been very welcoming. One of them has come in every hour to ensure that I am ok,” Delia spoke slowly trying to convince her parents that she was alright. Patsy was comforted in knowing that the Sisters had carried out such checks, she hadn’t even asked them to.

“Mam, dad, I’m very sorry for causing you to panic this morning. I don’t know what overcame me last night. I just had to leave the hospital. I felt so restricted. I know I am extremely lucky to have made it here.” Delia spoke bashfully with her head down, unable to look her parents in the eye.

“Cariad, we’re just happy that you are ok,” Delia’s mum admitted, “we’re very grateful for everything that everyone here has done for you. However, I think it is time that we get you home.”

The words cut through Patsy like a knife. She spoke without even realising. “No. Delia can stay here with me…I mean us…with all of us at Nonnatus. We will take very good care of her. We can monitor her seizures and even start to help her re-learn her nursing skills, when the time comes.”

Delia was startled by the bold statement that Patsy had made, her eyes were trained on the redhead as she made her way across to the edge of the bed. Patsy placed her hand on Delia’s shoulder. “I can only imagine the strain on you, Mr and Mrs Busby, if Delia was to return home. The seizures are a lot to cope with and you have already sacrificed so much by being here the past week, helping Delia recover to the stage she is at now.” Patsy grew braver with each word she spoke. “Sister Julienne and the others here at Nonnatus are happy for Delia to stay.” The lie left Patsy’s mouth before she could stop it. Delia smiled at the admission, not realising that Sister Julienne had not yet been informed of Patsy’s admission and subsequent plan.

Patsy stood her ground as she had commanded the attention of Delia’s parents with her bold address. She held her breath waiting for a response. Her grip tightened on Delia’s shoulder, her Welsh love hid the pain so as not to draw attention to the nervousness that Patsy was trying so hard to cover up.

“W-well, that is a very nice offer Miss Mount, however I feel…” Delia’s father began speaking, before he was cut off by his daughter.

“Mam, dad, I would really like to stay in London. I have so many friends here; so many connections that could really help me salvage my memory. I would be staying in the hope of returning to nursing.” Delia could feel Patsy relax beside her. “I love London, and now that I have somewhere to stay with constant supervision, I don’t want to leave.” Delia’s voice was firm and definitive.

“Is this how you truly feel cariad?” Delia’s mam asked with tears brimming in her eyes.

“Yes.” Delia’s voice was the only noise in the room. Silence followed her answer.

Delia’s mother and father stood quietly and placed a kiss on Delia’s forehead. There was no need for a strung out goodbye. It would be too painful.

“We love you cariad, don’t ever forget that. You’re always welcome home, when you feel that you want to return.”

As they left the room, Delia began to sob. Placing a quick kiss on the top of her head, Patsy hurried out the room and followed Delia’s parents down the stairs to show them out.

“Promise us that you will take care of our Delia. Promise me. I can’t have anything else happening to her.” Delia’s mother spoke quietly.

“I promise,” whispered Patsy, “with all my heart I promise. Nothing will happen to Delia. She is safe here.”

Delia’s mother smiled, turned and headed out after her husband. They walked arm in arm down the road and round the corner towards the bus stop. Patsy watched them with bated breath, expecting them to turn around at any second. Expecting them to run back up and demand that their daughter to return to Wales with them, but that didn’t happen.

Patsy closed the door to Nonnatus House and leant back onto it. The relief that swept over her was overwhelming. Delia was staying. She wasn’t leaving. She was staying with Patsy. The grin on Patsy’s face was huge. She ran back up the stairs to comfort her love. This would be hard for Delia, but it was what both of them wanted. 

Walking into the room, Delia was crying. Patsy sat on the bed and pulled her into a hug. “I’m happy Pats, I promise I am. These are happy tears.” Delia sobbed.

“I know they are Deels. You don’t have to explain anything to me. I can’t tell you how happy I am that you’re staying here.” Patsy kissed Delia’s forehead, just like her parents had only a small while before. “You’re not leaving me, not again. Not ever.”

Patsy and Delia kissed passionately, forgetting where they were for a few precious minutes. The tears streaming from both their eyes mixed on their lips and caused a salty taste to form on their tongues. Neither of them cared. Patsy and Delia felt at peace. They felt at home.

Breaking after a few minutes, Patsy spoke sheepishly, “Now there’s just the small matter of speaking to Sister Julienne. I’m afraid I wasn’t totally honest with your parents, Deels.” Patsy bit her lower lip in the way that Delia found so attractive. “I’m sure she’ll let you stay, she is a nun after all. Charity cases are her thing.” Patsy winked.

Delia had been momentarily horrified at the fact Patsy hadn’t spoken to Sister Julienne yet, but the feeling passed at Patsy’s description of her as a charity case.

“You better watch yourself Miss Mount, now that we live so close together, you might come to regret such comments. They aren’t always well received.” Delia grinned seductively and winked as she lent towards the beautiful figure in front of her, pulling Patsy into another breathtaking kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Patsy was in heaven. The feeling of Delia’s lips against her own was something that she knew she would never tire of. Delia’s hands were in Patsy’s fiery hair, loosening it from the tight grip that midwifery required it be restrained in. Patsy held on to the hips of her Welsh love so tightly she was sure she’d leave imprints. The innate desire of wanting Delia close was overwhelming and it made Patsy momentarily forget where they were. Kisses became more passionate, movements more sensual. Delia reclined backwards onto the bed, pulling Patsy with her, enjoying the feeling of the weight on top of her small frame. Delia had never seen Patsy so primal, so open with her feelings, so unguarded.

The sound of approaching footsteps went unnoticed by the pair until the door knob turned, squeaking loudly, and thankfully jammed, leaving the door closed. Patsy sat bolt upright and fixed her hair, wiping her lips dry as Delia lay still trying to catch her breath. On the second attempt, the door opened easily, and Sister Evangelina entered the room.

“Right Miss Busby, time for a quick check-up…” Sister Evangelina stated in her no nonsense manner as she walked towards the bed. She halted on seeing Patsy sat perched at the edge of the bed frame. “Apologies Nurse Mount, I wasn’t aware you were here. I assume that there is no need for a check-up? I really do have other matters to attend to.”

Sister Evangelina looked expectantly at Patsy, who could only manage a nod in response to the question, unable to trust her voice in answering coherently.

“Good, thank you ladies,” Sister Evangelina backed out of the room dragging the stiff door shut behind her.

Patsy and Delia sat in a state of shock. When they finally made eye contact for the first time, they broke into a fit of schoolgirl giggles. The situation was not particularly funny; however the laughter carried the weight of finally having been reunited and of having almost been caught in the midst of that compromising reunion.

“My, my Pats. You are full of surprises. Where on Earth did that come from?” Delia gasped, still trying to catch the remainder of her breath.

“Oh, I am sorry Deels. I don’t know. It’s just with everything that’s happened recently, I-I just had to. Oh Delia, I’ve missed you so much. I never thought we’d be together again, never mind so soon. Everything just overwhelmed me. I had to prove to myself that you were real.” Patsy babbled, becoming flustered, attempting to verbalise her feelings, eyes averted from Delia through embarrassment.

Delia snuck closer to Patsy during her speech, surprising her when she looked up to find Delia inches from her face. “Patsy…you never, ever have to apologise to me. I just asked where it had come from; I never said I didn’t like it.” Delia smirked and placed a soft, loving kiss on the end of Patsy’s nose. “Besides, we might not be together very long if you don’t speak to Sister Julienne and make sure I can stay,” Delia raised her eyebrow sceptically at the memory of the lie that Patsy had so brazenly told.

“Ah yes, I should go now, otherwise the Sisters will be busy with evening prayer.”

Patsy stood, straightening out her uniform and attempting to tame her hair as best she could without a mirror. Delia settled back onto the bed and closed her eyes, her breathing slowed almost instantly, the faint shadow of a smile remained on her face in her sleeping state. With a final glance back at her true love, Patsy exited the room and made her way to Sister Julienne’s office.

As Patsy stood outside the large, double wooden doors of Sister Julienne’s office, she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. Severely regretting the decision not to have a quick cigarette before speaking to the Sister, Patsy knocked twice and entered the room when called upon.

“Good afternoon, Nurse Mount, how can I help you? Please take a seat.” Sister Julienne motioned to one of the seats across the desk from where she was sat.

“Thank you Sister, I was wondering if I could speak to you regarding Delia, I mean, Miss Busby?” Patsy spoke as she settled herself into one of the chairs, fidgeting with her hair as she did so.

“It certainly was a miracle that she managed all the way here last night; she must have been very determined. The poor girl must have been so scared in The London all by herself.” Sister Julienne sympathised. “This is the girl whom you planned to share a flat with, am I correct?”

“Yes Sister, Delia and I had barely managed to step foot in the flat before the accident happened. You have been very kind in allowing me to revert to my original lodgings here at Nonnatus. The last few days have been shocking enough; I can only imagine what the stress of flat-hunting would have done to me.” Patsy smiled gratefully.

“There was no question about it Nurse Mount; you have always got a room here at Nonnatus. We are a family; we take care of our own.” Sister Julienne stood up and walked round her desk to the chair situated next to Patsy and sat down. “On the note of family, Nurse Mount, I can see how close you and Miss Busby are. I have spoken to my fellow Sisters and to the other midwives and they are more than happy to welcome Delia to Nonnatus if she decides to stay in London to recover. Everyone is of the feeling that Delia is better to be surrounded by her peers who can both protect her and allow her to spread her wings when the time comes for her to return to nursing.”

Patsy felt tears welling up inside of her, and as she spoke a few escaped down her cheek. “Sister Julienne that is so very kind of you and the Sisters of Nonnatus. I was coming to inform you that Delia wishes to remain in London with the hope of returning to nursing when she is able to. I am very grateful for your kind offer of her being able to remain with us here. I would love to accept the offer on behalf of her, if that is alright with you Sister?”

“It is more than alright Patsy,” Sister Julienne smiled as she cupped Patsy’s hand in both of her own, “we would be honoured to have your friend to stay. We are delighted to welcome her to the family.”

“Thank you Sister, may I please go and give her the good news?”

“Certainly Patsy, I will see you later for dinner.” Sister Julienne returned to the other side of her desk and busied herself with the paperwork that Patsy had distracted her from.

Leaving the room, Patsy walked quickly, not towards the room that encompassed Delia, but rather out into the allotment at the back of Nonnatus House. There she walked to the far corner, round the back of the shed, checking that Fred was not hidden inside, and only when she knew she was hidden from view, Patsy broke down into silent tears of happiness. She had not felt such love and comfort since the days before her mother and sister died in the internment camp. Patsy had not allowed herself to be fully swept up with the nonsense of camaraderie in Nonnatus House through fear that it would be taken away from her as cruelly as it had the last time, all those years ago. However, it was the people housed in the convent behind her that meant most to her now.

Perhaps Patsy was lucky enough to have been given a second chance at having a family.


	11. Chapter 11

As Delia lay facing the closed door that Pats had just left through, the small smile that had flickered across her features grew in to an unstoppable grin which she attempted to smother in the dusty smelling pillow. A feeling of indescribable happiness overwhelmed her. Delia was well aware that Patsy and her were far from settled though. There was no definite answer from Sister Julienne as of yet, and this thought causes a small shiver of worry to pass over her. It was short lived, however, as she remembered the winning smile of her charming redhead and the words that always fell so eloquently from her mouth. Sister Julienne would not be able to resist Patsy’s reasoning; Delia was sure of it.

With one final breathy smile, Delia fell into a contented and calm sleep. The noises of Nonnatus House were unusual but did not disrupt her slumber at all. The enormous weight of the previous day’s events had taken their toll and sleep was the only option for now. Patsy’s face was no longer fuzzy in Delia’s dream, it was well defined and as beautiful as it was in real life. In fact, the world around it became unrecognizable with Patsy being the only constant in the dream, the environment around was ever-changing but the tall figure was an anchor in the madness.

Delia awoke with a start, her breathing laboured and her mind confused. Glancing around the room, Delia relaxed as she recognised her surroundings. With a huff she lay back on the bed and tried to calm her breathing.

“It was just a dream. It was just a dream.” She repeated to herself like a mantra, matching her breaths with the ends of the sentences. The speeding car had appeared out of nowhere, and the unmovable figure of Patience Mount had been flung across the street and ended up a mangled heap on the ground. The scream from Delia’s dream self had been what had woken her.

Stretching warily, being careful not to twinge her already aching neck, Delia stood and tentatively made her way over to the bay window of her currently rented room. Looking out over the docks of Poplar, Delia felt she could see for miles, albeit the sight was just unusual due to the enclosed quarters of the hospital that had encompassed her for the last few days. Opening the stiff window, Delia leant her head through and took a deep breath of fresh air. From this viewpoint, all thoughts of nightmares and accidents was washed from memory as the cold air swept through her lungs, cleaning them and making her feel at peace.

During this moment of relaxation, Delia looked down into the garden at the back of Nonnatus House, small patches of vegetables sat neatly next to their flowerbed counterparts, beautiful in their own ways, the bright colours contrasting the gloomy, smoggy afternoon that London offered for the day. Movement behind the garden shed caught her attention and the flash of ginger hair she recognised instantly held that attention firmly. What was Patsy doing out there in the cold? Had she not spoken to Sister Julienne yet?

Suddenly the cool, refreshing air she had relished only a few seconds before became an icy cocoon that had her shivering and shaking. Fear flooded Delia’s system. The realisation that Patsy would have come to share the news immediately had it been good. To have seen her hiding in the garden did not bode well and made Delia want to be sick. The thought of returning to Wales after being so defiant against her mother and father was too distressing.

Taking a quick step back, Delia slammed the window shut and began to pace the floor. Too many thoughts were flooding her mind, she could not control them. She could not make sense of them. Maybe Patsy was not as convincing as Delia had first believed, or had Sister Julienne been unable to help because Delia was too much of a ‘charity case’ requiring too much man-power and care. Faces, questions and scenarios surged through her at the speed of light, making her head feel heavy and woozy.

“ENOUGH!” Delia screamed at the empty room around her.

The voices in her head silenced and it allowed her faculties to return to her once more. Without thinking Delia stood, put on her housecoat and shoes and made her way out of the room. If Patsy was not going to come to Delia, Delia was going to go to Patsy.


	12. Chapter 12

The cold air hit Delia’s lungs and drew a cough from them, momentarily plunging her back into the memories of the previous night. The long walk from the London had taken a toll on her body as well as her mind, each step causing her to ache. Stumbling slightly, Delia caught her balance on the edge of the shed, behind which Patsy was still hidden from sight. The rattle of the shaky structure pulled Patsy from her thoughts as she gasped at the fright and wiped stray tears from her eyes. Straightening her uniform and hair she walked from behind the shed to be faced with a pale faced Delia.

“Deels! What on earth are you doing?” Patsy chastised. Running forward she caught the wilting Welshwoman under the arms, keeping her propped upright.

“I saw you from the window upstairs. You looked upset. I wanted to come help you.” Delia’s sentences were leaving her in short gasps, the walk downstairs draining her more than she had realised.

“I was just coming to see you. I needed to just compose myself that is all,” Patsy explained, “you are able to stay here.”

Delia twisted in her grasp. “What?!”

“Yes Delia, you heard me right. You, Miss Delia Busby, are now a resident of Nonnatus House.” Patsy could not suppress her grin as Delia’s face lit up and she was sure she had never felt happier.

The happiness was short lived as Delia’s weight pressed down on Patsy’s frame just a fraction more than it had been already, wrenching the redhead back into reality. In a quick movement she bent slightly at the knees, hooked an arm underneath Delia’s legs to mirror the one already at her shoulders and stood up straight. Patsy giggled at the look of surprise on her partners face at the sudden shift in position. 

“Well that was unexpected,” Delia said in awe at her girlfriend’s strength. Reaching up, she brushed a red lock of hair from Patsy’s face, “but not unwelcome, I fear I would have been on the floor by now had you not done that.”

Patsy revelled in the feeling of Delia in her arms, and her heart fluttered as her Welsh love snuggled in against her body in a desperate attempt at gathering heat. Taking slow steps, ensuring her footing was correct, Patsy made her way back into the house. The handle to the back door proved difficult with Delia in her arms, but with a bit of shuffling, she managed to swing it open.

Stepping inside into the relative warmth of the kitchen Patsy felt Delia relax in her arms. In a moment of bravery, Patsy leant down and placed a small kiss to her lover’s forehead. A small purr of contentment left Delia’s lips as she nuzzled Patsy’s neck before returning her head to the pillow of Patsy’s breasts.

Chuckling softly, Patsy shifted Delia in her arms, the weight of the slight woman easy for her to bare. The soft breaths from the woman in her arms became deeper as Delia drifted off to sleep, more comfortable than she had been in a long time.

Making her way to the foot of the staircase Patsy marvelled at the events of the past twenty-four hours. Delia remembered her. Delia was not leaving her. Delia was living with her. Most astounding of all, people knew about her love for Delia, and they were accepting of it. Patsy did not know where all her luck had come from.

Upon reaching the door to the room where Delia had rested that morning, Patsy began to nudge the door open, but thought better of it and instead made her way along the corridor to the room she shared with Trixie. Entering the room, Patsy reluctantly lay Delia down on her own bed, instantly missing the warmth the sleeping figure had provided.

Walking over to the dresser, Patsy removed the pins from her hair, unclasped the belt from around her middle and kicked off her shoes. Turning back to her bed, she met a pair of blue eyes and smiled.

“I thought you were sleeping.”

“Well I was, but there was a sudden, rather unpleasant, change in temperature,” Delia pouted.

“That just will not do, now will it?” Patsy teased rhetorically.

Patsy slipped in beneath the covers behind Delia, taking care not to disturb them too much so as to preserve the building warmth. Immediately Delia shimmied backwards until her body lay flush with Patsy’s. Patsy brushed Delia’s hair back from her neck and placed soft kisses at her hairline, causing the Welshwoman to shiver contentedly.

“I love you Delia.”

“I love you too Patsy.”

Shuffling round onto her back, Patsy pulled Delia round so as to have her head resting on her chest. She leant up and pressed a soft kiss to Patsy’s lips before resuming her position, listening to the slow, steady beat of Patsy’s heart. Patsy’s breathing slowed, and Delia’s matched as she fell into a dreamless, wonderful sleep.

Patsy awoke to the soft whispering of Trixie and Barbara playing cards on Trixie’s bed. Momentary panic overtook her, until she remembered that they were aware of her relationship with Delia, therefore the current position the couple were in would not appear strange to them.

“Evening ladies,” Patsy whispered, alerting them to her wakening. Shimmying herself up the bed slowly, so as not to disturb the still sleeping Delia, Patsy received warm smiles from her friends in response.

“Sister Julienne told us of Delia’s new living arrangements. Oh, Patsy, I am so happy for you both,” Trixie gushed. Barbara nodded enthusiastically in agreement beside her.

“Thank you. Thank you both. I cannot explain how much your acceptance means to me. I have waited so long for this. After the accident I thought it would never happen.” Patsy’s eyes began to fill with tears.

“Oh sweetie,” Trixie said, “no acceptance is required, Babs and I love you, and we love Delia, we can see she makes you so happy.”

The tears flowed thick and fast from Patsy’s eyes now, her mouth moved wordlessly as she tried to keep her chest from heaving so as not to disturb Delia. Stroking the Welshwoman’s hair, Patsy watched a concerned look fleet between Trixie and Barbara. Trixie stood and made her way over to Patsy, leaning down to the redhead she gave her a long hug and placed a kiss in her hair.

“We are here for you.”

“Yes, we most certainly are,” Barbara bounded up from the bed, and in her hurry to show support did not realise her leg had fallen asleep during the prolonged card game, so instead of gracefully walking around the bed to the opposite side from where Trixie stood, she instead put the weight through her left foot and collapsed forward on top of the sleeping Delia.

“Oh…my…I’m…I’m so sorry!” Barbara babbled, attempting to stand up as Delia awoke with a start beneath her to find Barbara’s weight pressing down on her midriff.

Trixie was doubled over laughing and Patsy tried to supress her giggles, instead attempting to show concern for both Delia and Barbara. This did not last long as she spotted the confused look on Delia’s sleepy face, and the embarrassed blush that had hastily spread across Barbara’s face. Patsy exploded with laughter, sitting up, pushing Delia off of her, clutching her stomach. The tears flowing from her eyes were for an entirely different reason this time around.

Barbara regained her footing and apologised, sheepishly, once again to Delia. Delia stood and hugged her tight, insisting there was nothing to apologise for, instead asking to be dealt in to the next round of cards being played.

Delia’s ability to fit in to any environment and situation she found herself in did not surprise Patsy, in fact it made her extremely proud of her Welsh beauty. Looking over at the game beginning again, Patsy was happier than she had ever been before. Her little family was bonding in front of her, and she could not wait to spend her life with them all.


End file.
